


I am Aurelius

by Heather



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-16
Updated: 2006-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather





	I am Aurelius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neuroticsquid](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=neuroticsquid).



"I am Aurelius, for I see the coming of a new dawn." The prophet said. "And you will be my son and spread my word. You will father a thousand new children, and teach them, to the very last, that mine is the word of divine provenance, that my Gods are the truth and that they must fall down and worship them."

And then the hand (the tooth and claw) of God touched the frightened human priest, and he became New and Other. Right and wrong seemed to fall away, until all there was, was power.

His order--his father's order, for the priest would name it Aurelius--would not be born for many hundred years, but when the time came, the prophecies were many, and shortly after, so were his children.

He tells all this one night to the newest, the beautiful, his dear one. When Timothy had struggled to teach her, she had laughed her merry laugh and replied that their Gods were no more real than any other, and what had the other Gods ever done for her?

"Our Gods delivered you to me." The Master replies, and takes satisfaction in her humbled silence. She would be the very last, and he would teach her their truth and see her fall down and worship it. Lord, hear his prayer.


End file.
